


Perfect

by aliencereal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian has good fashion sense, but he's a goddamn work of art wearing nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: "God, you're perfect."

Dorian has good fashion sense, but he's a goddamn work of art wearing nothing at all. There's a hint of muscle definition to his stomach in sharp contrast with the hours he spends in the library. His body hair is as neatly trimmed as his mustache, and there's a bruise blossoming on his collarbone from Maxwell's mouth. His cock is flushed and thick, there's sweat at his temples, he's _in Max's bed_.

Max presses an open-mouthed kiss under Dorian's navel. The muscles under his mouth jump and Maxwell groans.

"Maker, you're perfect," He moans, halfway between a complaint and a compliment. Dorian laughs, but it's a shaky, unfocused thing. Max can't blame him.

"Have you seen, _ah_ ," Dorian loses track of his sentence as Max sucks the head of his cock into his mouth. Maxwell isn't modest-- he knows he's good at this. He keeps his teeth out of the way and works his tongue, not holding back on the pressure.

Dorian is saying something. At first, Maxwell thinks he's stopped processing the words. But then Max catches a hoarse _Amatus_ and realizes he's slipped into Tevene.

Perfect, perfect, perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Dorian was trying to say "have you seen yourself".


End file.
